Pasión Reprimida
by BishounenHanako
Summary: Yaoi Lemon. Milo desea a Camus... ¿pero cuánto? Qué es capaz de hacer por conseguir lo que por tanto tiempo ha deseado.


**LA APUESTA**

Shaka frunció el entrecejo muy ligeramente... gesto que sólo se traducía en su persona como una rabia indignante en respuesta a lo anteriormente había oído.

--Yo no tentaría al destino de esa manera -dijo con su inalterable tono de voz.

--¡Oh, vamos!... es sólo una tonta apuesta -le respondió una voz a sus espaldas, su tono era contagiosamente alegre -además... no pienso romper su corazón de hielo... sólo pienso derretirlo un poco cuando ambos estemos...

--No es a eso a lo que me refiero, Milo -le interrumpió Shaka para luego levantarse elegantemente. Era una perfecta combinación de humildad y soberbia.

Shaka sacudió su toga a modo de limpiarla. Se giró entonces para encarar a su amigo... sus ojos seguían cerrados. Escorpio detalló sus delicados rasgos y se alegró de que su cara se hubiera relajado luego de haber pasado la molestia.

--Temo por algo más... temo que pierdas tu corazón -Shaka sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar el gruñido de molestia de Milo.

--No hay manera de que eso ocurra -respondió lentamente Milo -no puedo negar de que Camus es endemoniadamente sexy y su cuerpo es un pecado... y sus labios de cereza... húmedos e hinchados -Milo levantó la vista hasta el techo, parecía irremediablemente perdido en la tierra de las fantasías, lo que terminó de asegurar a Shaka de que estaba en lo correcto -A veces te envidio... la manera en como Camus se acercó ese día y rozó tu mejilla con sus divinos labios.

--Fue una mera cortesía... sólo me agradecía como lo hacen en su tierra de origen.

--Si... pero te aseguró de que no se atrevería a agradecerle a alguien más de esa manera aparte de ti y de su venerado querubín.

--Eso es porque somos los únicos que no llevaríamos ese beso más allá de su significado real.

Milo hizo un gesto de molestia y se acercó a Shaka lo suficiente como para que escuchara el susurro que salió de sus labios.

--Es un maldito arrogante, Shaka... y tú lo sabes -se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron con su oreja izquierda -sólo que le gusta fingir locura cuando sabe que medio templo desea ferozmente poseerlo... y sencillamente no se jacta de ese hecho -tomó las suaves mejillas de Shaka entre sus manos y depositó un beso ligero en sus rosados labios -ya sabes la razón por la que hago esto... para acabar con su maldito orgullo, sin la necesidad de romperle a puños su hermosa cara como muchas veces he deseado hacerlo -dijo esto sin soltar la cara de Shaka y sin despegar sus labios de aquella boca de textura de durazno.

--Si tanto deseabas hacer esto no tenías porque esperar que las palabras de Cancér te animarán... o es qué tu orgullo es demasiado grande como para aceptar el hecho de sí tratabas de seducirlo sólo ibas a parecerte a todos... alguien que desea ferozmente poseer a Camus... acepta que todo esto es un disfraz para conseguir aquello que nunca has podido tener… para satisfacer un deseo reprimido que te consume por dentro… le deseas demasiado que te lastima pensar que puede ser de otro… te hace daño no tocarlo… no hacerlo tuyo… y se que si esperas un poco más únicamente enloquecerías y te volverías en su esclavo… sino es que ya lo eres en este momento.

--Me conoces demasiado bien -le respondió simplemente Milo y cerró sus ojos para besar a Shaka de nuevo.

Ambos se tomaron de manos mientras se besaban suavemente… en un interminable vals de sensualidad contrastante. Milo, significantemente más alto, no podía evitar parecer tan imponente ante todo, era embriagante en todo su esencia y ser.

--Disculpen –ambos amigos interrumpieron sus caricias al escuchar un frío tono de voz en la estancia… Camus.

Milo observó embelesado como el objeto de sus más deliciosos tormentos pasaba antes sus ojos. Su cabello oscuro caía sobre su frágil y hermosa cara de porcelana… una dualidad perfecta… sus desafiadores ojos verdes, delineados por abundantes pestañas le daba a su mirada un toque exótico, semejando a un maquillaje egipcio... había algo más en esas órbitas que sólo Milo podía notar… inocencia… y bajo sus mejillas adornadas de pequeñas pecas estaba su boca… esa boca. Milo sólo había visto ese color en las cerezas… un color vivo, sensual… un rojo tan intenso como la sangre. Extrañamente sus labios siempre parecían húmedos… algún capricho de los dioses para deleitar a Milo, que no trataba de ocultar la pasión que sentía por ellos y los observaba por horas.

--Ahí va tu suplicio –le susurró Shaka recargándose mimosamente de su pecho con sus ojos abiertos… hermosos ojos aguamarinas.

Milo le dio un ligero beso a modo de despedida y soltó sus manos, luego se encaminó a paso solemne hacía aquella figura… en realidad sufría por tocarla, y cada día sólo era una agonía más, sólo que era demasiado orgulloso como admitir tal adoración.

-El ya está perdido –dijo Shaka al ver como se alejaba a su amigo.

Escorpio no sabía lo que le esperaba…


End file.
